Trouble in Paradise
by gpr23
Summary: Title says it all. And please be patient. It is a Morganders ff i swear.


Few weeks after the helicopter incident, Greg knew that he couldn't bear the thought of losing Morgan or her being in danger. He wants to be the one to comfort her, the one who will always make her feel safe. He realized now just how important Morgan is to him even though he only knew her for months the crush has turn into something else now. The minute he realized that Morgan was in danger he knew that his feelings have grown deeper. So he decided when Morgan comes back after a few weeks of rest that he will tell her how he feels about her. He doesn't care if she doesn't feel the same as long as she knows that he will always be there for her and that he loves her so much, that's all that matters to him. He is willing to wait for her no matter how long. He saw her on the locker room readying to go home, he approached her and ask how her day was. She said it was fine. Although she is still coping about the incident, but she assured him she is going to be ok and would be back to normal again. He said that she can talk to him if she needs someone. He invited her to go for breakfast with him and she said yes. A few weeks had passed and the breakfast turns into dinners and movies until after a _month they decided to move in together. They are now celebrating their 7__th_ monthsarry. They decided not to tell the team yet as to not draw more attentions and teasing. They think it is best if they keep it to themselves so that they can explore each others personalities without the added versions of their colleagues. Everything seems perfect for the couple. Though there are some arguments they decided not to dwell on it too much, and make sure that at the end of the day they resolved what issues they have with each other. For Greg and Morgan it is like living in a fairy tale. Their relationship is as perfect as it should be.

Well that's what they thought.

Frank Cafferty spent 7 months in prison for trying to rescue his daughter from the mad10s. Unfortunately it didn't end well. He tried so hard to fix his relationship with her and as result she is now serving her life in prison as well. Thinking about April broke his heart. He just hopes that someday she can forgive him. Frank put this in the back of his mind and thinks about what lies ahead of him at the moment. In a few minutes time he will be out of this prison hell. He was granted a parole due to the good attitude he showed inside. When he gets out, there's one thing Frank wants to do, to see the Blue Eyed CSI. She was in his trial giving her statements and staying truthful to the facts of what happened. Frank was nervous about her being in the trial; he thought that she would make it hard for him, although he knows he deserved it. But was surprise when he realized that she was trying to make him had a good impression with the judge. Making him the father that wants to better his daughter's life by trying to rescue her and not the criminal who murdered two notorious guys and hi-jacked a copter with two medics and a CSI who serves the country. His sentence has been reduced to 1 year imprisonment because of her. And from that moment on Frank can't help but think about the Blue eyed woman. For the past 7 months she became the only thing that keeps him going. He turned her into his inspiration resulting to a good character that he showed inside. Frank didn't know how it all started. One day he was just thinking about her, the concern look she gave him during the incident. When the medics put him on the stretcher, her hands on his arm, smiling to him. He felt relax when he saw that. Her eyes that pierce to his soul. He realized that when he thinks about her it always brought a smile to his face she is one reason that he wants to get out of jail. He wants to see her. To thank her, and to see if he got a chance with her. He decided that when he gets out that he will show her what he becomes. That he is not the same man she first met, full of anger and hatred. But a man who is willing to changed and right his wrongdoings. The first thing he wants to do before he meet Morgan is to put his life back on track so that he can show her that he is responsible and can be trusted. He decides to put up a business. A club or a restaurant maybe. He has savings from his previous career, and has some culinary skills. Frank is determined to get the attention of the Blonde CSI and for her to like him. He knows it's insane, the fact that he could pass as her uncle or maybe her father but it didn't bother him at all. He doesn't want to think about it. He really likes her. And he's willing to take the chance. With this in mind Frank got out of the building with hopes of the life he could have with Morgan Brody.

Morgan wiped the sleep in her eyes and smile when she sees the love of her life, Greg Sanders. She can't believe that he was hers. The moment he said those three words to her were the happiest moment of her life, from that day on their relationship became so much stronger. He is her anchor, her rock, her everything. Sometimes she feels that she's only dreaming and one day would wake up without him by his side. The thought itself makes her feel worried. She doesn't want to lose Greg she loves him so much. He's always at her side during a tough day. Making her smile and letting her know that he will not let her go. She feels secure whenever Greg is around her. Sometimes she thinks she don't deserve him. For her Greg Sanders is the perfect boyfriend any girl would dream to have. They've been living together for a couple of months now, everyday they learn something new about each other. Their past, the crazy things that they have done, the most embarrassing moments and their families. Morgan even tried to learn some Norwegian just so she can please Greg and to let him know that what's important to him matters to her too. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for Greg the only Norwegian she knows can be only used during their love making. She smiled at the thought. Greg began to stir and grinned when he sees Morgan looking at him. He can't believe he would wake up with this beautiful, intelligent woman everyday. He draped his arm around her waist and kisses her gently and sweetly on the lips. Her heart melts with his touch. The kiss intensified and turned into a passionate and steamy love making. When they were done Morgan leaned in for another kiss and left for the bathroom to get ready for work. Greg went downstairs and prepared them some breakfast. They both finished their breakfast and Greg starts to shower. The two went on their separate cars. When they arrived at the Lab Greg was whisked by DB Russell right away for a crime scene that they will work together. While Morgan went to the trace lab to get some results. While Hodges explains some things to her Capt. Jim Brass walked in asking if she has a minute to talk and to follow him to his office. In his office Brass informed Morgan that Frank Cafferty has been released yesterday afternoon because of a parole. He asked Morgan if she would like to press other charges for him just to make sure that he will stay on jail. Morgan said no and told him that he deserves a chance to live his life and that maybe it is for the better. She excused herself and walked out of the office going straight to the breakroom. She pours herself a cup of coffee to clear her thoughts. Frank Cafferty. The man who put her life in danger just got of prison. She remembers the time of his trial. When she looked into his eyes he saw some tear escaped. She knows that he only did what he did because he loves his daughter so much. Her heart ached for him. So she decided to change her statement to side with him. She knows that deep down he is a good man. Maybe some criminal do deserve a second chance to prove themselves and she knows Frank Cafferty deserved them. Morgan felt a hand on her shoulder she look up to see Greg smiling down at her. He sits next to her and sips some coffee from her cup. She asked him about the case and he told her everything she wants to know. Then Greg asked her what was bothering her seeing that she's not herself, she told him about Frank. Greg wrapped his arms around her shoulder and told her that she should not worry because her superman will always be there for her. Trying to protect her and make her worries go away. Morgan gave him a hearty laugh she knows it seems cheesy. But Greg meant every word he said. She told him she's not worried about Frank and she knows he wouldn't do anything to harm her. So that he can stop worrying and could put away the cape and brief back in the closet. Greg laughed and leaned in for a kiss, when Sara walked in and saw what happened. She didn't ask she just grinned at the couple, wink and walked out of the room with a mug on her hand. They know that their secret is safe with Sara. When their shift ended they went home and go straight to bed. When Morgan saw Greg sleeping peacefully she smiles, kiss his forehead then closed her eyes to sleep.

2 months had passed since Frank got out of the prison. He has now a Diner and can say that his life is stable. He felt a surge of happiness with what his life has turned out. He can't wait to show all of this to Morgan. But he knows it will not be easy talking to her, for the past months he always felt nervous about what would she think about him.

He just hopes that he will see the same smile he offered him during the incident. He can't wait to see her, tell her about his plan for the future a future that she will be a part of. Hopefully. He wants to show her how much he has changed. He decided that tomorrow will be the day to see the woman who fill his dreams the woman who changed him, his inspiration. The woman he wants to be with forever. He will go to the crime lab tomorrow to see her. And sweep her off her feet.

Greg got home from a double shift. He had been busy for the past few weeks and as a result it means seeing less of Morgan too. Whenever he's at home Morgan will be the one chasing the bad guys and vice versa. He misses her so much. They've been engaged for a month now. He was nervous about proposing to her seeing as their relationship is new. He doesn't want her to think that he is rushing her to take the next step or that he is being a possessive boyfriend. He loves her and the thought of losing her makes his heart break. He wants her in his life forever. He dreamed of his future with her, and no one else. So when she said yes he felt like the happiest man on earth. They decided to tell the team about their plans. And they were happy that finally the two decided to tell them because they all have a hunched that they really are together. The only problem Greg had was telling Morgan's father, the undersheriff of Las Vegas. He knew what Conrad thinks of him. For him Greg is the crazy Lab Rat who dances with hair dress and air drumming with gloves and mask. But for Morgan he will do everything even if it means risking his life. He told Conrad about their relationship first how it all started and the reason why he is in his office. Conrad was shocked at first but realize that Greg is the man he wants for Morgan so he gave him his blessings.

Smiling to himself Greg got up and went to the kitchen to have something to eat. When he got back from the kitchen he saw Morgan sitting on the sofa feeling exhausted. He gave her his sweetest smile and to his surprise she didn't return it. He frowned and sits next to her asking her what happened. She got up and went straight to their bedroom without looking back in Greg's direction. Greg is hurt by this actions Morgan is giving him. He followed her and asks her again what is going on. But Morgan dismissed him and told him that it is nothing and that she wants to sleep. Greg didn't push it any further and decide to sleep as well.

Morning came and Greg felt Morgan's lips on his forehead. She said sorry for the way she acted last night she told him that she just had a rough day yesterday because of the case. She asks for his forgiveness and Greg told her that everything is ok between them. And that she should tell him when something is wrong. And Morgan agreed told Greg that she feels awful about it. And that she loves him so much. Greg kissed her passionately to remind her that he's there when she needs him. The two get ready for work hoping that they will be paired together. Unfortunately Greg is paired with Sara while Morgan started to finish her reports. While finishing her reports Morgan was called to the reception telling her that there's someone looking for her.

Morgan stood frozen. Frank Cafferty is the one looking for her. He smiles when he saw her. With a nervous sigh Morgan return the smile. She started walking in his direction. She doesn't really know what to say. What is he doing here surely he will not do something stupid seeing he is in the crime lab with so much law enforcement around them. When she reached him Morgan could not believe her eyes she stared at him. He looks really nice he's wearing a white plain t shirt and jeans hugging every bits of his muscles. She realized how handsome he is. She can't help but stare at his beautiful eyes. Wait what the hell is going on with her why is she thinking about these things. She's engaged with the man who she loves and dream to be with forever. She can't think like this. It's wrong. Frank breaks the silence and asks her how she was. She told him that she's ok. She asks what he's doing in the crime lab. He tells her that he wants to see her and to thank her for what she did during his trials. She told him not worry about it that she just said what really happened during that time. Frank can't help but stare at Morgan. He's been dreaming about this for months and now it finally happens. He asks her if she wants to grab something to eat so that they can talk. Seeing no harm about the invitation Morgan agreed. Frank took her to his Diner for her to see what he's been up to since he was freed. Morgan is glad that Frank is willing to do something to get his life back. And she thinks it is a good start. They talk for hours not realizing what the time is. When Morgan look at the clock she realized that her shift is about to end. She told him that she needs to go seeing that her reports are not yet done. She said thanks to him and that she's very happy to see him. But before Morgan could walk away Frank grabbed her wrist and asks if they could see each other again tomorrow. She smiles at him and nodded. He asks for her contact number and she gives it to him. She walked out of the diner and went back to the Lab. When she got back Greg is there waiting for her in their office. He asked where she had gone to. She told him she just grabbed something to eat with a friend. She doesn't want to let him know that it was Frank. She doesn't want to worry him over nothing. Sensing Greg's mood Morgan hold his hands and kissed him passionately. Hugging him whispering I love you. Greg decided not to ask anymore knowing that Morgan will not going to do anything to hurt him. He smiled at her and kisses her tenderly. The two walked out of the building content with each other not knowing that someone's going to stir some trouble in their paradise.

Frank Cafferty lies in his bed thinking about Morgan and the day they spent together. He was nervous to see her knowing that he needs to go to the crime lab to be able to talk to her. But he was happy that it ended well. He felt glad that she said yes to his invitation. They sat at his diner just talking and letting her eat everything she wants. Telling her it's on the house. She smiled at him. He like the way she smiles. Her eyes twinkling every time she talks. She is so smart. How can someone be so beautiful and smart at the same time? Frank sat there staring at her. He was tempted to kiss her there but tried his best to be a gentleman. If he wants to have a shot with Morgan he is willing to wait. And he knows it's going to be worth it. Morgan is all worth it. He sat up on his bed and tried to dial her number but every time he did so he will stop and get nervous. What if she's still sleeping? Or maybe she's busy? He thought. After half an hour of contemplating he started to dial her number again. It rings. He felt excited, his hands are shaking. He felt like a teenage kid asking someone out for the first time. When she picked it up he felt like jumping for joy. Morgan asked who he was and he told her that it was him and if it's ok that he called her. She said it is fine. They talked for 2 hours until Morgan told him that she needs to go and get ready for work. He asked her about the dinner and said that she will be there. He can't wait to see her again.

Morgan put the phone down and felt guilty. She knows it is wrong for her to agree to have dinner with him. But every time he thinks about him she can't help but agree to him. There's just something about him. She wants to know him more. Few days past and she and Frank became fast friends telling him everything that's happening about her, talking everyday, seeing each other when they have time. She knows it is wrong. She's engaged to the most loyal and nicest fiancé ever. She knows it will break his heart to a million pieces if he knows what she is doing. Talking to some guy behind his back and going to dinner with him. Tomorrow she decided she will put an end to this tomorrow and start to be the greatest fiancé that Greg truly deserved.

Tomorrow came and Morgan feels nervous it is her rest day. She told Greg that she will go out to have some time for herself. When Greg got home yesterday he was surprised at Morgan she started asking about his suggestions for the wedding. He asked her what the rush is. They decided that it will be a long engagement so that they can fully prepare for it. With their work that took a lot of their time they want to make sure that their wedding will be perfect. Morgan insisted that she just wants to know his thoughts about it. They talk about their plans, future kids and house hunting until they fell asleep holding each other. But now all the guilt came flooding back to Morgan. She promised herself that it will be the last time she will lie to Greg. She grabbed her keys, put her engagement ring on her finger and get into her car to meet Frank Cafferty.

Greg sits in his office thinking about Morgan. He felt like she's hiding something from him but he don't know what and he's determined to find out. He just hopes that it is not what he thinks it is. He didn't know what he could do if his suspicions turns true. But no he said to himself shaking his head Morgan will not do anything to hurt him he knows that she loves him. He trusts her. He's just being paranoid. But he couldn't help it. Sometimes he feel insecure, he knows Morgan deserves better. That's why he is trying everything he can to prove to her that he is the man that she wants. Even if it means forgetting about himself. He doesn't have a social life anymore. His world revolves around Morgan and his work. He needs to save for their future. The moment he told her "I love you" he told to himself that he will going to show her everyday what it's meant. And that's what he did. Greg is not the romantic type but for Morgan he tried to be. Chocolates, flowers, cooking her dinners and everything that he thought would make her happy. He did all that for her. He is not expecting Morgan to return all of this. All that matters to Greg is that he knows that Morgan loves him as well. He tried to forget about his suspicions and get back to work. Saying to himself that Morgan will not do anything to ruin their relationship. He will hold on to what they have.

Frank waited at the restaurant for Morgan. He thinks about the past couple of days when their meeting ends up to another dinner and late night talks. They talk about life and work he tried to get to know her more asking her about some of the favorite things she wants to do in her free time, hearing her voice makes his heartbeat faster. He likes it when she laughs and he congratulated himself that he can make her laugh. He knows that sense of humor is one of the factors that most of the smart women finds in a guy. He glanced at the entrance of the restaurant and finally sees the blonde intelligent woman who captured his heart. He waved at her and he see her approached their table he stand up and help her to her seat. she looks stunning. He told her that he was glad that she could make it. And she replies with a smile. Frank make sure that he will make this a memorable night for Morgan. Until he sees something.

Morgan knows that it is the right time to tell Frank about Greg. So she started the conversation asking about what his plans in the future so that in return he can ask her about her future plans then it will be a perfect opportunity to tell him about Greg. The conversation went on until Frank asks her about the ring that she's wearing. Now is the time. She told him that she is engaged. While she is telling him about Greg Morgan saw the pain in his eyes. She asks him what's wrong and he told her about his feelings for her. He pours his heart out to her. He told her everything. The reason why he wants to change and put his life back. Morgan is shocked by his revelations. She cannot believe that he do all of that just for her. To show her that he is capable of being a good man when given a chance. She doesn't know what to say. She wants to hug him and comfort him but she can't. She is engaged, there is another man in her life now. She looks up to meet his eyes. It is full of pain and sadness. She holds his hands saying sorry for she cannot return the feelings he has for her. She started to get up and walk through the door to the parking lot she let a tear escape from her eyes. She hates what he did to him but she knows that it is the right thing to do. She cannot hurt Greg. She will forget about Frank and make sure Greg doesn't know all about this. Morgan wipe the tears in her eyes when someone from behind grab her and hug her so tightly. It was Frank. He followed her. She tried to free herself from his embrace but he is too strong. Frank look at her and he smiled he told her that he is willing to wait for her. He will not going to let her go that easily without a fight. He wants to take the risk. He waited for so long to be with her and now that he finally found her he is willing to take every chance he could get just to be with her. Even if it means he will have to share her with someone else. Morgan could not believe her ears. Is she willing to take the risk? To be able to give Frank a chance. She knows that she likes him a lot. But is it enough to put her relationship with Greg in danger. Frank loosened his embrace from Morgan and stared at her eyes. He leaned in and kisses her deeply. To her surprise she returned the kiss with fervor. She cannot believe that she is kissing someone else. But she could not stop. it felt so good and so right at the same time. It's like they're the only people in the planet. They broke the kiss. Frank smiled at her. He took her hands and get into his car. They reached his home Morgan knew that there is no turning back now. She knows that she wants this. She wants to see where her relationship with Frank would go. She put the thought of Greg in the back of her mind and let Frank lead her the way. Inside the two started kissing passionately touching each other like there is no tomorrow Frank ushered them to his room. The only thing that can be heard now is the moaning and groaning of two people playing with fire.


End file.
